


Rip My Heart Out

by TheRepublic



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:16:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28521516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRepublic/pseuds/TheRepublic
Summary: Charlie wants to tell Vaggie something. Will things stay the same or change for the worst?
Relationships: Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Charlie was in her dorm looking at the title for her appointment. She had been going through her for a few years now but was ready to her her surgery she was finally about to become a woman. She had told all her friends except for her girlfriend. 

She knew that Vaggie hated men and will most likely kill her for liying to her but she couldnt hide the truth anymore. She knew Vaggie would start packing once she knew and it broke her heart. 

She sighed knowing Vaggie would be their any second and she would have to tell Vaggie that she used to be a man. She wondered what would have happened if Vaggie had seen her penis 

Charlie was having a small panic attack she knew how much Vaggie hated men so she knew that she was about to be screamed at yelled at and abandoned evrn if she wasnt a man anymore no matter if she had a penis or not

Charlie wished she had never been born the way she had been born she wished she had never dealt gender dysphoria but their was nothing she could do now. Suddenly Vaggie was their and walked in. Charlie hid the appointment card 

"Hey sweetie hows it going?" Vaggie asked her lovingly and Charlie wanted to cry knowing this might be the last time Vaggie used a term of endearment for her it was all coming to an end. She decided to just get it over with 

"Vaggie can I tell you something once your settled in?" Charlie asked feeling a bad feeling in her stomach. She could just hear Vaggie Screaming at the top of her lungs

"Of course babe you can tell me anything. Let me just get settled in alright?" Vaggie asked Charlie nodded her throat and mouth dry as her heart pounded like crazy 

Vaggie got settled in and took a shower giving Charlie a few minutes to enjoy the last few moments she would spend with Vaggie. 

Charlie was going to miss Vaggie a whole lot. Her and Vaggie had been inseparable during college but that was about to be history 

Charlie cried as she could hear Vaggie in the shower. She was gonna miss her so much. Her heart was already breaking and she hadnt even told Vaggie yet. 

Charlie prepared herself for a possible volatile situation she turned her phone on just in case she needed to call the police if Vaggie tried to assault her

Soon Vaggie left the shower and was already dressed in pants and a shirt Charlie took deep breaths preparing herself. Vaggie kissed her that she was about to loose someone so beautiful 

"Hey charbear~ How was class?" Vaggie teased. Charlie decided not to rush the truth and take it slow even if it was nerve racking

"It was good math was more chaotic today" Charlie replied and Vaggie laughed

"Sometomes a class is always like that" Vaggie laughed. 

"How about you? You didnt have a hard time did you?" Charlie asked her still taking it slow. Vaggie shook her head with a laugh. Charlie was gonna miss that laugh

"Nah it was all good. Boring but good" She giggled and Charlie laughed at that. 

"That's accurate" She said nodding and Vaggie sat across from her on the bed and Charlie decided that this was it. 

"Vaggie...Can I tell you something?" Charlie asked her heart starting to thump rapidly against her chest. Vaggie smiled at her and Charlie knew that was the last time she would be able to see Vaggie smile at her

"Of coarse babe you can tell me anything. Like how I know i can tell you anything" Vaggie cooed at her and grabbed a chair and sat across from her. 

Charlie thought about backing out but knew Vaggie would find out some way plus she deserved to know. Charlie took deep breaths as she stared at Vaggie and looked away for a few seconds before looking back as Vaggie waited patently 

"Its okay Charlie take your time" She smiled lovingly Charlie felt like she was gonna burst into tears as she was gonna shatter a most beautiful relationship

"I'm a trans woman Vaggie I used to be a man...I know...i know you hate men which is why I never told you....I'm so sorry but I hope we can continue to be together" Charlie stammered not looking at Vaggie's face. Vaggie stood up and Charlie had tears stream down her face as she knew it was coming. 

"Give me my stuff Charlie now" Vaggie asked not yelling but she could hear the venom in Vaggie's voice. Charlie began sobbing 

"Vaggie...please I'm a woman now....put your man hate away since I'm not a man anymore!" Charlie cried 

AND THATS SUPPOSED TO MAKE IT ANY BETTER?!" Vaggie screamed at her as Charlie looked at her with tears streaming down her cheeks 

"Vaggie please lets talk about this I'm a woman a woman!" Charlie stuttered trying to find the weight words. 

"I DONT CARE IF YOU ARE A WOMAN NOW AS YOU WERE A MAN AT ONE POINT!!! YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL ABOUT MEN CHARLIE IVE TOLD YOU SEVERAL TIMES!!!" Vaggie screamed and Charlie was sobbing 

"Vaggie please I love you you loved me...please...I'm not a man anymore" Charlie begged Vaggie but it was no use

"I DONT CARE! YOU WERE STILL A MAN CUNT! WE ARE DONE I DONT EVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE EVER AGAIN I HATE YOU CHARLIE GO KILL YOURSELF" Vaggie screamed 

Charlie sobbed like crazy as she couldnt believe what she had just experienced Vaggie left and slammed the door shut causing Charlie to sink to the floor. 

Her heart constructed painfully. It felt as if her lover had ripped her heart right out and crushed it 

Charlie sobbed as she knew it was all over. Their was no chance at getting back together with Vaggie now whom she loved dearly as Vaggie despised men 

Charlie sobbed as thats soaked her face. She wanted to kill herself due to the pain in her heart. Her love was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Vaggie was regretting all the things she said to Charlie. She knew that if Charlie was a woman now then what was the issue? 

Vaggie decided to go and apologize went back to Charlie's room and knocked on the door and Charlie answered. 

"Yes?" Charlie asked Vaggie cried and hugged Charlie begging for forgiveness and Charlie forgave her. Vaggie would never act like that ever again. She hated men but since Charlie changed to a woman and was a woman now then their was no issue. They were both happy to have eachother back


End file.
